poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guidance of the Rainbow (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Guidance of the Rainbow. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One day at Twilight Sparkle's house, Nadira was helping her babysit her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor was on their meeting with Ransik. Nadira: Are you ticklish, Flurry? (tickles her belly) Are you ticklish? Flurry Heart: (giggling) Nadira: I thought so. Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate you're here to help babysit Flurry Heart, Nadira. Nadira: It's the least I can do, Twilight. Just then, The doorbell ring as Twilight answered it. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Lucas. How's it going? Lucas Kendall: Hey, Twilight. Is Nadira with you? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, She and I are babysitting Flurry Heart. Nadira: Lucas, What a pleasant surprise. Lucas Kendall: Hey, Nadira. How've you been? Nadira: Oh, Just helping out Twilight with babysitting Flurry Heart as usual. Lucas Kendall: I can see that. Nadira: (sniffs) Oh, Looks like Flurry's got a messy diaper. (to Lucas) Excuse me a minute, I have to get her changed. Twilight Sparkle: I'll give you a hand, Nadira. So, Nadira started changing Flurry Heart's diaper while Twilight brought out her Whammy. Nadira: There we go, All done. (use hand gel) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Lucas Kendall: Mind if I keep you company. Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Lucas. Meanwhile at the CPA Lab, Ken was calling some friends for help. Ken Utonium: Really, You will? Okay, Thanks again. Bye. Professor Utonium: Who was it, Ken? Ken Utonium: It was the Glitter Force, Their names are Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn also Candy too. They said their here to help. Amethyst Utonium: That's great, Ken. You sure know how to find friends. Ken Utonium: Thanks, Mom. Am I a good helper, Dad? Professor Utonium: You sure are, Son. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He begins his next evil plan. Ivan Ooze: It's time we begin our next evil plan in Corinth. Masked Osodashi: Great plan, Ivan. Mojo Jojo: Let's hope we succeed this plan this time. Ivan Ooze: You'll see, Mojo. (to General Havoc) Havoc, You, Frax, Broodwing and Professor Cog will be in charge of conquering Corinth. Don't disappoint me. General Havoc: Yes, My lord. Elgar: So, What do we do know, Uncle? General Havoc: Is the Portal ready yet, Professor Cog? Professor Cog: All set, Havoc. Now, The Rangers are gonna get it. HIM: Oh, This should be good. Ivan Ooze: Go, And don't fail me this time! Brute and Block: Yes, Sir! So, They left through the portal and into Corinth. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends were hanging out at Sugarcube Corner. Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this great or what, Guys? Launchpad McQuack: You said it, Twi. Mrs. Cup Cake: Come again, Mr. Mallard. Darkwing Duck: (as Drake Mallard) Thank you, Mrs. Cake. Just then, There was a call from Ransik on the morphers. Brick: It's Ransik. Blossom: Let's check it out. Applejack: What's up, Ransik? Ransik: (on a communicator) Meet us at te lab, It's important. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. Aikko: Here we go again. Danny Phantom: (as Danny Fenton) I can see where this is going. Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Crystal Prep Lab just as the Turbo, Time Force, S.P.D., Energy Chaser and T.Q.G. Rangers were gathered for help. Mirage: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: There's a call from Doctor K. Eric Myers: Luckily, Ransik called us to help. Wesley Collins: We came as soon as we could. Bridge Carson: Good thing we did. Jack Landors: So, What's going on? Jankenman: I don't know. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, What's happening? Ransik: We're about to find out. Soon, Doctor K was on screen communicating with the others. Dr. K: Ransik, We need your help. General Havoc, Frax, Broodwing, Professor Cog and their alliance are on our dimension. Send help from any group of Rangers you can send. Ransik: We'll do what we can, K. (to the Rangers) Rangers, The time has come to save Corinth. Rarity: Then what're we waiting for? Roman Matthews: It's not gonna be easy. Lucas Kendall: We're with you guys all the way. So, They all agreed to work together. Soon, Kegler and Alpha 5, 6 and 7 prepared the Portal to Tartarus. Kegler: The portal is ready, Ransik. Alpha 5: Now, Twilight and the others can go to Corinth anytime. Ransik: Excellent, It's time we begin our mission to save Corinth. Zordon: Good luck, My friends. And may the powe protect you. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Zordon. So, They left for Corinth right into the portal. When they got there, They've met with Doctor K and the RPM Rangers. Dr. K: Welcome back, Friends. Scott Truman: My father's expecting you, We must speak to him right away. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Scott. Soon, They came to see Colonel Truman. Scott Truman: Dad, We've got visitors. Colonel Mason Truman: Ransik, Twilight, I see all of you made perfect timing. Ransik: Of course, Colonel. Doctor K summoned us here, We came as soon as we could. Colonel Mason Truman: Professor Cog's back, And he's not alone this time. Twilight Sparkle: We'll handle this mission as best we can, Colonel. Jason Lee Scott: You can count on us, Sir. Colonel Mason Truman: That'll do, Jason. Dismissed. When they meet at Doctor K's lab, Leia begins to called upon the Kirakira A la Mode Cures. Young Leia: Hey, Girls. Mokona, Please use you magic to contact the 14th team. Mokona Modoki: Okay, Leia. (uses his communication magic) Pekorin: Hi, Candy! What this all about? Candy: It might be important, Pekorin. Emily Holmes: I think we're about to find out. Candice Roth: Same here. Dawn Swanson: It's Leia, She needs our support. Alison Stokes: She's going to get it. Sharon Brown: Right. Kelsey Hill: Let's make sure of it. So, They prepare the Power of Six by the Glitter Force Warriors that must be given to Twilight Sparkle and her friends during the battle for Corinth. Then, Twilight and her friends learned what there is know about the Glitter Shimmer Wand and two Glitter Charms. Twilight Sparkle: Is that really true, Leia? Young Leia: Yes, They each contain great power from the rainbow. Pop: Just you all wait and see. Dawn Swanson: With the rainbow to gulide us, We'll always find a way around everything. Sam: So true. Spike: Wow, We didn't really see it that way. Pop: You have now, Spike. Candy: If we all work together, We'll be sure to win. Soon, Ransik had a discussion with Zordon, Dulcea, Professor Utonium, Amethyst, Dimitria, her twin sister, Divatox, Anubis Cruger and Doctor K about Ivan Ooze's plot. Ransik: We don't have much time, Frax and Professor Cog had to be stopped right here and there. Professor Utonium: But how, Ransik? Corinth will be taken over soon. Amethyst Utonium: There's always a way, Drake. Anubis Cruger: Amethyst is correct, Our Rangers will win their battle against all evil. Dimitria: And they will win for Corinth, Anubis. Dulcea: Then we all agree, We must keep our faith in the Rangers working together. Doctor K: My thoughts exactly, Dulcea. Divatox: I hope we'll succeed this. Ransik: And we will. Zordon: The Rangers will win for Corinth, We must not loose hope. Soon, was working very hard on new upgrades for the Harmony Force Zords. Ziggy Grover: How're the new upgrades coming, K? Dr. K: So far so good, Ziggy. Flynn McAllistair: Let's hope Twilight and her friends can win this battle like last time. Scott Truman: They will, Flynn. And we're gonna make sure of it. At last, The Elemental Ultrazord now had Six New Legendary Formations. Later at the base, The Phantom Ranger found the right moment to reveal his true identity. Phantom Ranger: My friends, The time has come for all of you to know the truth about my appearance. Just as he powered down his Phantom Ranger suit, He revealed to be Zador. Android Justin: I don't believe it! Android T.J.: Now, We know what's behind the outfit. Android Carlos: Who are you? Zador: My name is Zador, I was a friend of the human counterparts of the Turbo Rangers a long time ago. Twilight Sparkle: We're very please to know you, Zador. Zador: Good to finally know you all as well, Twilight Sparkle. Soon, Twilight explained her plan to save Corinth from any threat. Twilight Sparkle: Once we put a stop to Frax, Havoc, Professor Cog and the others, We'll save Corinth. Wesley Collins: Good plan, Twilight. Scott Truman: Let's hope we win this. Bridge Carson: We will, Scott. (to Twilight) We're with you, Twilight. Then, Frax and Professor Cog were just about to activate a new doomsday device to blow up Corinth. Frax: Professor Cog: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts